the unnoticed son of the digidestined
by dariusimpey00
Summary: A boy called Dakota who ignores his family mostly excluding his younger siblings but not his twin and parents and trying so hard to ignore things that mostly involve Digimon, Digital world and the words Digidestined but life doesn't work that way.
1. Chapter 1

hi, this is an idea I had for awhile so if anyone wants to use it in their own works I'm okay with it. this takes part after Digimon season 2 and Digimon has become part of the human world leading to different issues like crimes and the new issue of having strong Digimon and weak ones as worthless and people causing new issues. -  
At first, I want his attention. when I was 3 years old with my twin "Achaius" were similar in looks as were both like dad but i have dads hair colour blonde while Achaius has moms hair colour but that about it until Achaius got his partner a tentomon.  
I was Happy for him who wouldn't be but inside I was envious of him of having a Digimon partner but it was made worse with it being a Tentomon an in training form of dads partner Gabumon whom around the world see as the definition of what a Gabumon should be liked, To celebrate Dad and mom invited aunties and uncles families to Five nights at Freddy's a restaurant that uses Digimon as the mascots which Achius loves. so when they finished talking on the phone Dad and mom got Achaius ready for the celebration while I prepared my self with a sense of pride but when i finished they already left. This happened more in time first it was going to the park ( it Hurt ) then it was going to the shop to buy sweets ( Why do you forget me) then taking me and bring me back home ("they come pick me they most ") this caused the school to phone them to pick me up but the school never called the social services as they picked up ACHIUS instead of retrieving me too but as time grew they forget I existed even if I was there in the photos, classroom even talking to them even when we got more brothers and sister I was forgetten to them even Achius forget. So I made had an idea ill get the top score in class but how stupid that was. so that whole week was full of me walked to the library to revise in English which is hard but I was 6 at this point. If you noticed I said "Walked to library " then yes I at Age of 6 was used to walking alone everywhere with adults. so when I got the result of the English test back I achieved what I wanted a 100% I was certain they notice me now.  
so when I showed them they said " that nice but Achius got 55% " "but I got 100% " which they ignored instead they left with him to celebrate. Alone I was confused why didn't they say " o you got 100% lets get you something special" with tears welling up I ran into my room and cried to sleep leading to a path that I think showed be Life is not Fair but also To succeed you must Work for it. At first, i tried getting 100% on every test even PE tests to get them to notice but that leads to something else that was teachers giving me lollipops or what miss Plain (This is not his true name) gave an apple but that's not so bad. this lead to having top scores on tests in being routine. But another thing you didn't see is my clothes are dirty most of the time causing me to be bullied by everyone else so I had no friends at that point. this got old real quick so I learnt how to CLEAN my clothes by my self even buying my own clothes with the money I saved so when I entered a clothes shop and picked clothes in the range of money I had I went to the till guess what happen. so the tiller said " next please " with me putting the clothes on the till giving a look at the uncertainty of why a kid is buying clothes, So she Asked " that's £ 30 please so please get your parents here to pay for this " so giving her the £30 need and left with the clothes. she put the money in the till thought " how weird he must be a short adult" this also leads to another problem I had only £5 left and realising that I need to get more clothes later so I got a job as the paperboy for £2 per day which was all five days so it was £10 per week which I saved and spent when the needed something like new clothes or a game console "okay don't need a console but I still get one" one day when I was 13. accidentally meet a manager in an anime way in a karaoke bar to people singing to find someone with talent to be big which was me as I learnt to sing just to get 100% at music test and boy did he follows me after he even followed me to school which got him taken off the area until I about what this meant and signed a contract with him. at first, it was just singing in malls then it became singing songs on a youtube channel until a studio asked for a new song for an opening of a new amine until I started releasing albums but slowing it down to one album and couple of opening and ending for shows and the manager agreed.  
later on, when I was 15, when the first virtual Rpg came out I was one of the first on it as I was a sponsor of the game but the game just gave me the feeling of seeing the digital world for the first time as i don't have a partner. the game grew on me as a part of my life as if it gave me people who I called my friends with some being annoying but still count as a friend. so this all happen and my parent and twin brother didn't realise so I just ignored them and even stopped listening to anything related to Digimon but clothes as some designs are cute ( the Gabumon onesie) even also stopped calling Digimon as Digimon instead called them pets. But I do help My younger brother and sister in the homework and other stuff like the shops as they notice me as Achius clone ( I laughed when they called me that for the first time ).  
So that's my life, Dakota Ishida son of Yamato Ishida until i was 16 years old. -  
The character in the fanfic will be OOC at times and there are references in it and some OC,


	2. Chapter 2

Did I Mention I have younger siblings? The youngest being Aimee whom only 2 years old and already a stereotype girl with a whole room of Pink, purple and white furniture, walls and bed (in the weekly style which is creepy )with her love of the Disney movies especially the classics. she has a cutemon as a partner whom I believe helps in her getting more stuff like books, movies even dresses which I never asked as she gives off the feeling of someone that you don't mess with and Achaius asked leading to him having pink dresses as clothes for a week even gabumon pelt was turned pink too (Gabumon asked too ) while our parents brought New clothes (disappearing ) after school to have him wear.

Next is Arthur a typical five years old that loves football (too much ) that his whole room is full of sport relate furniture even a football chair. He's great at sports even good (since I'm the one that takes him there and back) but He's awful at homework and bad at remembering whom he asks me to help as usual not that I decline to help him it just became routine add the fact that his partner is a Gumdramon that wears goggles doesn't help.

I forget to mention in our world there's a different class of DigiDestined, the first group is bond partners this is people that have a unique partner for only them but this is the same definition of Secondary bond partners that just have differently designed devices and more abilities. Next is Tamers who have a bond with a Digimon in a certain way this could be being stronger or experience a friendship this is similar to wavebands but instead uses the person's unique energy ( the energy that helps digivoution to their partners) Wave to match a similar wave making a compatible bond that's settled once the person has Dataverice (Digiverice) as it man-made. lastly is a Spirit bond this is people that have spirit Digimon unique to them that have a human and beast form while having a mix of both beast and human as its mega form.

whilst I have no partner and yes I tried the thought of being a tamer and friend some Digimon none having a bond with me but still talk too as they are okay until he shows up ( why did there be a Digimon like that damn Leomons for being sexy) and then I went to the local dateverice place being a place called Dats. The people there were standard people nowadays like one being knowledgeable about Digimon(I think called Thomas and his partner Gaomon), one that cares about the safety of others ( Yoshi and her partner lalamon) even someone that I adore for his acts of guts and pure power Marcus Damon and his iconic partner Agumon whom I asked signature from (amazing he signed my notebook ). Anyway, I asked the leader of dats for a possible try for a dataverice which took to test.

20 minutes later after the test. I spent asking Marcus about some of his missions. the head of dats came back saying I have a no compatibility for a dataverice so I left for home confirming my thoughts "the world hates me "

so in My room, I start finishing the designs of a Digimon that looks like a pirate in the shape of a fox called foxmon ( Foxy of Fnaf) and another design of a bearmon that has more of a singer (Freddy from Fnaf) with finished digivice designs. that once finished were deleted with other designed Digimon of a Gaomon that had red fur and blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

hi, this is an idea I had for awhile so if anyone wants to use it in their own works I'm okay with it. this takes part after Digimon season 2 and Digimon has become part of the human world leading to different issues like crimes and the new issue of having strong Digimon and weak ones as worthless and people causing new issues. -

* * *

In the shadows of the Digital World is a Digimon that faced defeat by the ignorance of his foes But this Time he will not let this happen again be his fall.

He started knowing that his foes would be stronger so instead of just attacking them with just attacking alone he instead made each of his foes be more busy to notice the signs. Then that left of how he possibly take over the digital. Thinking of an answer he found it, The demon lords that were the representing the sins with a smirk that left anyone afraid of what was going to happen.

Then there was the last problem the possibility of New foes that instead of fighting him like what happened with the Dark Emporer with this in mind he took advantage of where he was. The Dark ocean knows that it was the weakest point in Both worlds he looks into another universe's that was of events that could happen and people that fought against him in that universe.

After searching and remembering the repeat patterns of people and events. finding the people were the most possible to be against him instead be with him. that he was going to make into his own group leaving his foes with support.

So First he interfered with the process that sent Digimon to their partners and trapping the Digimon of these possible allies to a pocket dimension to start the process of changing them from there crest in another universe to those of the Sins. Starting the process that takes years to finish each step beginning with where the demon lords Crest were.

years later...

Deciding it the perfect chance Piedmon left The Crest of Envy on Dakota desk. The room filled with light as Dakota noticed the crest on his desk as he seen his fathers But noticing it was Dark blue that his fathers and different design he grasped it with the chance hope of his own partner coming. The Crest filled with a Dark light that changes into a digivice that was black and blue outer lined and a Digimon that was a Syakomon but with a shell the same colour and symbol as the crest that was now on His digivice.

Taking it as the time piedmon entered the room saying " Dakota your father will take your partner away as he is a Demon Lord of Sin representing Envy but I'm here for you to stop that from Happening so join my group of generals sins " With a reply of " yes " filled with Envy that will not let this be taken away.

Syakomon Watching and Looking at the Human with eyes that couldn't bear to see anything but a pawn to fill his want of being stronger than others. He Could tell that this human could make it possible by the energy he senses inside him.

With that yes piedmon gave Dakota A digit terminal that would tell him when he was needed and left, leaving the now know Newest general of Envy with his partner.

* * *

The character in the fanfic will be OOC at times and there are references in it and some OC,


End file.
